1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of indexable cutting inserts. More particularly, the invention pertains to an indexable cutting insert having a plurality of primary finishing cutting edges and a plurality of secondary roughing cutting edges.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical metalworking operations are conducted with a machine tool or similar equipment using a cutting insert. First, machining is undertaken with one or more inserts suitable for rough cutting, which removes large amounts of material from a workpiece but leaves a relatively rough surface finish. Then, the roughly turned surface is machined by another insert configured to give the workpiece a finished cut. Such operations are time consuming and expensive since multiple cutting inserts must be used to machine a single workpiece to a desired shape and operations must be periodically halted in order to replace the inserts for different cutting operations.